


Something Borrowed

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Brothers, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Roleplay, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to play a game.  McCoy/Sam Kirk, unrequited McCoy/Jim Kirk</p><p>Written for Kink Bingo 2011 - Roleplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

"I got a surprise for you." Leonard looked up from his sofa and saw Sam standing there, bag in hand. He took a long sip from his drink, watching Jim's brother leaning against the doorway to his bedroom, that familiar cocky grin on someone else's face. 

"I guess no one told you, I don't like surprises," Leonard responded with a smirk of his own. It was the first time in what seemed like forever that he wasn't a given, a constant, someone that everyone knew. It was nice, he admitted to himself, having someone wanting to know more about him. Wanting to spend some time with him.

"I don't believe that. Doctor and all. You guys think you're detectives, trying to scout out clues and shit, asking all your questions." Standing there, Leonard could see the similarities between the brothers – tall, broad shoulders, golden hair, though Sam's ran a bit longer. "Close your eyes."

"Someone's had a bad experience with a physician," Leonard chuckled as he shut his eyes, playing along with Sam's game. 

"Nah, just – the one on our ship, she's relentless." Leonard could feel Sam's hand on his thigh, so close to him now, and he wondered when he'd gotten this fool-hearty. Two days ago Sam shuttled over with a delegation being transported to a biology conference on Tellar Prime. It was nice for Jim to spend some time with his brother, but somehow, each night Sam Kirk had ended up here, in Leonard's room - for a drink, for some conversation... and more. Now, Sam was straddling his lap, arms wound around Leonard. "Open your eyes."

Leonard's blinked, his face suddenly full of command gold fabric. "Where did you-"

"Where do you think, Doc?" Sam laughed, his hands running through Leonard's hair as he settled in even closer on Leonard's thighs. "Borrowed it from brother dear. Wanted to play a little game with you tonight."

 _Fucking Kirks_ , they were going to be the death of him. "What sort of game?" he asked, his voice gruff as he tried not to thrust up as their erections brushed against each other. 

"It's called 'Yes sir, Captain'," Sam whispered in his ear, as he tugged on the edges of Leonard's shirt. "Doctor McCoy, I want you to take this off." Leonard gave him one of his patented 'what the fuck' looks, but Sam just grinned back at him. "I'm the Captain now. Don't make me order you, McCoy."

Leonard pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. "Now undo your pants," Sam said, shifting back to give Leonard some room. "Reach in there and touch that amazing cock." 

Five minutes later they were on Leonard's bed, Sam on his hands and knees, Leonard slowly pushing into him. Fuck, the sounds Sam made each time he thrust in slow made Leonard even harder, if that were possible. "Faster," Sam groaned as Leonard's hips slid back and forth.

Leonard's fingers tangled in the gold fabric of Jim's command shirt. He pushed it up, exposing golden skin, smooth, lightly freckled. "Yes Captain," Leonard murmured, leaning down to nuzzle Sam's spine.

"Captain Kirk," Sam grunted, hanging his head. "Call me Captain Kirk."

"Captain Kirk," Leonard repeated, a strange feeling inside him now. 

"You like this, don't you? Like fucking your captain?" Sam began pushing back, rolling his hips to meet Leonard.

"Yeah," Leonard exhaled, his hands gripping Sam's hips, the sound of slapping skin filling the room.

Sam groaned, reaching down to stroke himself. "Yes what?"

Leonard's thoughts went dark, an unspoken hunger inside him taking over. "Love it, fucking my captain. Need you, want you, fuck..." Leonard reached forward and pulled Jim's shirt over Sam's head, tangling Sam's hands in the fabric, covering Sam's head as he began fucking him hard and fast. Leonard felt the orgasm pooling inside him only seconds before it hit, ripping out of him like an explosion. It was a few moments before he withdrew, rolling them both over, tugging the gold shirt off and tossing it onto the ground. Reaching for Sam's erection, he stroked it slow with a loose grip, feeling Sam shuddered against him as they kissed, slow and wet.

But as his breath slowly returned to normal, Leonard began to feel a strange awkwardness. Right on cue, as if Sam could read minds, he pulled Leonard closer. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Thinking that you did something wrong. I _needed this_. You needed this too, I think." Sam kissed Leonard's shoulder. "He doesn't know, does he?" Leonard avoided Sam's eyes as long as he could, until he felt fingers on his chin, turning his head slightly until all he saw was those familiar eyes, but sadder. Older. Eyes that had seen a lot and kept it all inside. It was a feeling Leonard could relate to.

"Tell you what, Doc," Sam began, his fingers walking a little path down Leonard's chest, finding Leonard's hand, lacing their fingers together. "If everything down there goes to plan, I'll be back on board in six months or so. If you haven't made your move with my idiot brother yet, or if he's still too blind to see what's in front of him," Sam's lips grazed his shoulders, "I might not be so shy expressing my feelings for you. Might make a move on you myself, because you are too amazing to be sleeping alone like this, night after night."

Leonard listened to his, his eyes looking at their linked hands. Then one of Sam's hands moved low, giving his ass a slap. "I'm gonna shower here, because you have twice the room I do in my guest quarters. Wanna join me?"

"Give me a sec," Leonard told him, watching as Sam rolled off the bed and walked naked into his bathroom. He lay there a moment, then sat up, grabbed Jim's shirt from the floor and held it in his hands. 

Some things were similar, yeah - but more things were different. Two completely different men, each one bringing out a completely different side of Leonard. What did he want? A lot to think about, a decision to be made – but then he heard Sam start to sing in the shower and Leonard just laughed, tossing Jim's shirt into his laundry pile as he followed Sam into the steamy shower.


End file.
